


Sometimes, Surprises are What we Need

by Best_Bi_Ravenclaw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Law student Iwaizumi, M/M, Oikawa lives in America, So does Iwaizumi, So does KageHina, Suga and Sawa live in Japan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Best_Bi_Ravenclaw/pseuds/Best_Bi_Ravenclaw
Summary: In which coming out doesn't go so well for Oikawa.





	1. Chapter 1

"Mom, Dad, I'm gay," Oikawa finally said after being pestered my his online friends Suga and Sawamura to do it.

Oikawa's father looked at him sternly. His mom audibly gasped and asked, "Where did we go wrong as parents?"

"Nowhere, Mom!"

"Then why are you acting like this? We must've done something wrong!"

"Mom-" Oikawa was interrupted by his father, "Pack your bags."

"Dad-"

"We didn't raise you like this, leave."

"You know what? Fine! I have sooo many friends that would be delighted to have me live at their houses."  
\------------------------------------------  
"... So anyway, I have no idea what to fucking do," Oikawa sighed. He sat at a coffee shop, explaining the situation to Suga and Sawamura via Skype.

"We'd love to have you stay here, but you're all the way in America."

"Yeah, and all my other friends are in college dorms." 

Oikawa lived close enough to his college that he just lived at his parent's house. 

He thought hard, trying to come up with a possible solution, "Except for-Suga, Sawamura, I found a solution! Thanks! Bye!"  
And with that, he hung up and ran to his friend Iwaizumi's house.  
\------------------------------------------  
Iwaizumi finished college in a year for law, and already had enough money to buy a house. Oikawa had envied him, but he'd never let Iwaizumi know. He finally reached Iwaizumi's house and rang the doorbell an annoying number of times as usual. Iwaizumi, knowing it was him, shouted, "I'M COMING, SHITTYKAWA!"

He reached the door and said, "Why do you have your bag?"

Oikawa, not wanting Iwaizumi to know why he was kicked out, lied,"Iwa-chan, I was thinking to myself the other day-"

"That's never good."

"Iwa-chan, let me finish!"

"Anyway, so I was thinking, 'my good friend Iwaizumi's life is clearly ripping at the seams-"

"Hey!"

"So, what would be better help as the amazing friend I am, then to come live him. To teach him how to have fun again!"

"No."

"Then, for your benefit only, I shall sit on your porch steps until you let me in."

Just to his shitty luck, it started to rain. Iwaizumi smirked at him and said, "Good luck with that."

Now, Oikawa knows that his friend Iwaizumi's not the kindest person, but he knows that if he's persistent enough, Iwaizumi will do anything for him. So, Oikawa said, "I shall have to wish you good luck, for without me your life will be suuuuper boring."

"You're really not going to leave, are you Crappykawa?"

Oikawa knew he had won now.

"Nope, that's just the kind of friend I am."

Iwaizumi had one of the most pissed off looks that Oikawa had seen on him.

"I really hate you," he groaned as he opened the door for Oikawa. 

"Thank you, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa exclaimed as he stepped inside Iwaizumi's house.

"I thought this was for me and not for you you. Why can't you stay as your parent's house, anyways?"

Oikawa, stressed out by the question, checked his nonexistent wristwatch and yawned, "I'd love to chat, Iwa-chan, but beautiful people like me need their beauty rest."

Iwaizumi frowned, confused at Oikawa's dodging of the question, "Whatever, you know where the guest bedroom is."

Oikawa went up the stairs and into the guest bedroom. He actually was tired; it had been a rough day for him. He got his pajamas on and crawled into bed, falling asleep immediately.

Maybe, just maybe, an hour later Iwaizumi stepped into Oikawa's bedroom and whispered, "Goodnight, Oikawa."


	2. Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.K., so this is kind of like a chapter 1.5. I'll try to have the next normal sized chapter out soon, but here's a small chapter now.

Oikawa woke up and took in his surroundings, the events of last night recurring to him. He stood up and stretched out, then made his way down stairs; where he found Iwaizumi making breakfast.

"Good Morning, Iwa-chan! I see beauty rest didn't do much for you!"

"Shut up, Shittykawa, or I'll give your breakfast to the alley dogs."

"Iwa-chan, you're acting just like my mom. That's so cute!"

Iwaizumi kept flipping pancakes and didn't turn to look at Oikawa when he said this, perhaps he was blushing, "What the fuck did you just say Trashykawa?"

Oikawa, panicking, tried to cover up his mistake, "I said that you're acting just like my mom. Maybe I need to act like your's because you really need to watch that foul language, Iwa-chan. What if you accidentally said something like that at a court case?"

Iwaizumi knew that he wasn't going to get an answer out of Oikawa and said, "Whatever. Breakfast is ready."


End file.
